


Avenging Stars

by skie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Avengers Crossover, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skie89/pseuds/skie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Avengers had existed in the Star Wars Universe? What if after Ragnarok the world they knew was reset to be the Star Wars Universe? What if they could remember some things about the past?<br/>Here's my take on how it might go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Clint Barton

**I do not own the Avengers. I do not own Star Wars. I just thought this would be cool.**

 

**_I am Clinton Francis Barton. I am the Amazing Hawkeye. I am an Agent of SHIELD. I am an Avenger. I am a Hero._ **

These were the words that floated in my mind from the very first moments I could remember. All the yelling, all the fighting, it faded away in the face of those words. Yes, what was happening was horrible but in the distant recesses of my memory I knew that this was simply more of the same and did not despair.

**_I am Clint Barton. I am Hawkeye. I am an Archer. I am an Agent. I am an Avenger. I am a Hero. I am an Orphan. I am a murderer._ **

No matter the loud noises or horrible sights, no matter the long nights without rest or days without food those words floated in my mind. I forgot the words of the people before who had tried to change those words to something else but instead faded away in memory. In this shadowy world of dark alleys, neon lights of deathsticks, bounty hunters, scum and villainy I plowed on. Aware enough of the danger to avoid attention but untouched by the horrors of this world with no sky, this place called the jewel of the core worlds.

_**I am Clint. I am Hawkeye. I am the Archer. Greatest Marksman in the Universe. I am an Agent. I am a spy. I am an assassin. I am an Avenger.** _

Beings walked by every day, uncaring of the one small human wandering in their midst. They flew through the air on their speeders, they touched the sky that could not be seen. The constant movement of life flowed and ebbed in a pattern that was just out of reach and yet so tantalizingly close. Too close, if only distance could be found then perhaps sense could be found in the chaos, understanding in the face of confusion?

 **_I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the Galaxy’s Greatest Marksman. I am a Soldier that spies and kills for the sake of safety. I am an Avenger, the Archer who sees better from a distance.  
_**   
Up, up towards the distant skies above, seeking a place on high from which to view the world below. Out from the shadows and into the light, into the great buildings that pierced the skies above. Not blue, not like the skies of memory. Not gold, like the remnants of a place half-forgotten like a dream. There is not great history here to be seen, history is everywhere showing the rising and falling fortunes of beings that were held aloft and then fell from grace. There is a place nearby; there is life green life if one can simply follow the whispers. This strange, beautiful, peaceful place, where the air is clean and untouched, the jewel of history, pride and purpose.

**_I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Archer of the Avengers, Galaxy’s Greatest Marksman, soldier, assassin, and spy of Shield. My old life is over and now begins anew. I will be a Jedi._**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of combining Star Wars and Avengers but no one could ever write the story I wanted soo I made it myself. Please let me know what you think.  
> This is told from the First Person in a stream of conscious style. I understand that there is an excessive use of commas.


	2. A Morning Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vant just wants to meditate, Bant just wants to touch the pretty water, and Clint proves himself a little 'hero'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own Avengers. I am not old enough to have created them.**

Life in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was like an eddy in a busy stream. No matter how loud or busy the capital of the Galactic Republic became the Temple remained calm, serene and detached almost from the surrounding space. The early hours of the day are times of contemplation, allowing Jedi of all rank to meditate and commune with the force. It was a habit begun young that no Jedi ever really escaped from. In the Room of a Thousand Fountains one Jedi was doing her utmost best to impart this most sacred, timeless and sadly ‘boring’ habit to the younglings in her care.  
  
Jedi Master Docent Vant, a blue-skinned Twi’lek, was young and while not unused to being around younglings couldn’t help but feel out of her depth. She was an instructor who had taught several classes of young initiates already. Vant had been excited, almost ecstatic, to be given the honor and opportunity to become the caretaker of a young group of initiates. Now she almost wanted to cry from the strain of handling such a large group of younglings. All she wanted was to take this time to meditate and perhaps impart the value of such discipline to her younglings, she was failing both.  
  
“Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Bruck Chung move away from the fountains. We are not here to watch our reflections or play in the water.” Master Vant called despairingly. “Today we are beginning your learning on meditation a most noble and important aspect,” she begins before rising to her feet in a flash of concern. “Bant! Hold on let me get you out of the water.” Now fully flustered Master Vant moves to reach the flailing Mon Calamari initiate who had, clumsily, fallen into one of the largest fountains and in her fright was about to swept down the river running through the massive garden, _Truly, where did I go wrong?! I thought I had already taught them to be safe and obedient here._  
  
But before Vant could get to the edge of the pond she heard yet another splash. Fearing that another youngling had fallen in, who may not survive the ordeal as easily as the first, she was confused by all her little ones being accounted for. _If it wasn’t one of them then who fell into the water?_ Sweeping her eyes over the small river again she is stunned by the sight before her. Swimming in the river towards the frightened Bant is a young human that Vant had never seen before. The unknown youngling swims quickly and surely to Bant and begins to tow the little Mon Calamari towards the edge. With the patient and sure care of the little human Bant’s natural affinity for water finally makes its appearance as her sudden panic fades. Master Vant is greeted by chuckles and laughter as she, and the other initiates, draws near the two.  
  
“Hello there!” Bant chirps happily, “Thank you for helping me. For a moment I forgot how to swim and up from down. I would have been lost without you.”  
  
The water-logged little human looks at her slowly with odd eyes before a great grin spreads across him face. “No worries, helpin’ people is what a hero dos and since I am a hero that’s what I dos.” Grinning all the more at his little impromptu speech the little boy pushes his sandy blond hair out of his eyes and finally gives the now assembled group the first look at them. Clear blue eyes that seem to shift from blue to green to grey and back again swirl with amusement and pride. “Ello, I’m Clint Barton an’ Ima gonna be a Jedi!” This cheerful declaration is met with short stares from all the younglings and Master Vant. Somehow Vant just knows that she is going to dislike what comes next.  
  
_I can already tell that this little prankster is going to be my problem. Why? Why did I think I was ready to raise younglings? Why?_ With these questions of despair Master Vant looks down at the grinning human to the pleased Bant to her confused initiates and knows that she will need to talk to the council about this.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who say Mon Calamari cannot drown I quote Wookiepedia at you, "Mon Calamari could stay underwater for an indefinite period of time, although a frightened Mon Calamari, particularly a juvenile, could drown underwater."  
> I am taking liberty with the personalities of the people involved. Let me know if the characters appear too OOC.


End file.
